Best of my life!
by kim.lay.9615
Summary: Alicia was a sheltered innocent girl who lived with her cousin's and grandmother. Grandma is dead leaving her and her family to take advantage of her but this time her older cousin Darnell took it too far he sold her to slavery and the foot clan rescued her. Alicia loves her new life and how will her childhood friend Michelangelo feels if he found out Alicia works for the foot.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Alicia Jones

Age:15

Sign: Libra

Family: (Cousins)Darnell, Richie, Chris and Steven

Weapon: Katana

Tichque:Ninjustu Taijutsu

Enemies: April

Friend: Michelangelo

Behavior: Like Michelangelo she has a innocent, playful and neutral behavior. But unlike him she's focus in battle and training when the order is given she do as she's told. **Attitude: **Does not take lightly to bullying or harassment, especially from April and Raphael. **Sad:**Stick by herself and let no one see her.

Bio: Cousin Darnell sold her to the purple dragons to pay off his dept. Dangerous Xever maybe but he's not sick to leave a girl alone as a slave to men so he bought her from the dragons and now works for the foot. Shredder agrees to take her out of pity and to use her against the turtles. She's kinda good with her training but Alicia needs people skills first.


	2. 1) Old friend and the foot nose

_' I believe it was here we first meet and play, not sure too young remember maybe if I.' _Alicia walk deep into the sewer hoping to find what she's looking for but. Alicia tried running in order to find what she's looking for but can't find a thing.

_' This could be a nice place to hang out by myself.' _ She thought as she stop running. _'I'm lost.' _ Her heart skipt not liking the feeling. All of the sudden Alicia discovered a train tracks a sign of hope. Alicia decided to take her chance if she wants to survive, she'll have to run in order to avoid getting hit by a train.

She began to walk savoring the little energy she has left in her. How far does this tunnel go and and is that the smell of pizza? Alicia followed the smell finding an entrance that looks like a train station. In side is great a t.v, and a kitchen. She and Raphael didn't notice each other passing by.

One last look. Alicia opened the slide door that lead to the dojo room finding two turtles and a rat training. They gave notice as well. "Who are you?" Master Splinter ask.

The sight of looking at humanoid animals is tense. "Uh..." "ALICIA!" Michelangelo shouted and rush in for a hug.

"Hi Michelangelo thanks for breaking the akward." She hugged back tapping his head.

"So what's your major dudete?"

"Martial training."

"And I see the only thing that changed about you is your hight and... muscle."

Michelangelo distance himself flexing his muscle. "Glad you notice. Hhm hm." Kissed his muscle.

Splinter interrupt "Ahem. Michelangelo explain."

"Sure can do sensie when we were young and I uh... We uhh..." A moment of pause. "Help me out here bra."

"Okay well uh we were young." Alicia said smiling.

"Yes go on." Splinter insist.

"I met him in the sewer and we play with each other time to time when we get the chance."

Splinter stroke his beard. "Is that so?"

"Yeah sensei it was a great adventure."

"Great adventure of communicating with humans against Splinters orders." Leonardo said butting in.

Michelangelo laughed embarrassedtly. "So what time is it." Alicia ask.

"I'll ask Raphie boy Licia, hey a Raph what time is it!?"

"It's three o'clock ugly!"

"Thanks your ugly too!"

"Three o'clock."

Alicia jumped. She late. "I'm late I have to go goodbye." But was haulted by Michelangelo holding onto her arm.

"You just got here stay a little."

"I can't I'm late for church."

"Skip it and it's Friday."

"Michelangelo if she has to be somewhere let her go." Leonardo said.

"Fine but can I get your number?"

"I don't have a cellphone but I could call you."

"Oh oh I'll get paper." And left the dojo.

"Soo choir right?"

"Yeah... So how do I get out of here?"

"Mikey will show you when he gets back."

Michelangelo came back with a list of phone numbers asbhe show her the way out. He began to tell his life story of being a ninja, his nasty six named toes and the Shredder. He then ask Alicia about her life. She hadn't much to say of her life because she been sheltered.

"Well here we are dudete don't forget to call and visit bye."

"Bye freakles." And she climbed to the surface.

Church also none as foot hq. "Where have you been little girl?" Xever question.

"Everywhere. " Alicia said.

Xever notice the scent on her and ask if she's been in the sewer. Alice confess, Xever began schooling her about territories and Rahzar enter the scene smelling not only sewed but turtle.

"Hey I smell turtle on you've been around any turtles girl?"

She said yes and yes brought rang their attention. The terrifying mutants began shoving questions in Alice's throat ask where are the turtles, how you met them and how long you none each other.

"I uh."

He Shredder enters the scene. "Xever Bradford what is going on here?" "The trio turn their attention to their superior. "Well Master Shredder Alicia made contact with one of the turtles." Xever said.

"Alicia is this true?"

"Yes."

The Shredder told her to come with him. As she follows her master from behind Karai just followed with her only her eyes. Will she be punished wil master Shredder kill Alicia. Why the thrown room. The Shredder took a seat on his throne lean forward looking down to Alicia.

"Tell me everything child."


	3. Consequences

Karai's jealous of Alicia she having all the attention and glory. She never do anything how could someone like her get that much glory and honour? The Shredders on top of her monitoring her training giving her compliments when he knows she isn't good, being polite all the time doing as she's told. That Hatian isn't good no one can't be that good Karai hated her.

Walking the halls that morning getting ready for school. Alicia greeted Karai, no answer but cold staer. Alicia... She just °~° walk away. What's with it only been six months somethings will never change in Alicia life.

Roosevelt High school Alicia was a loner the strong silent type. Alicia is smart but she keeps failing her classes because she won't do her homework, the foot doesn't except failure specially a sixtyfive seventy average.

In the gymnasium. "Irma how you keeping up?" April ask hitting the volleyball. "Great April." Keeping up with the ball. April isn't liking the game. Everyones a professional at this feel the reflex the muscles muscular each time a palm makes contact with the ball.

"Hey could you please aim the ball not over my head?" April ask, Alicia did not answers but manages to. "Yeah I got it!" Happy to hit the ball over the net, last school bell of the bell rang and all the high school students retire for the day and some others stay behind for extra credit.

As April and Casey practice their usual routine Alicia does the same taking one bus to hq. "Hi Xever." Alicia greeted. "Hello Alicia how was school." "Good." They both went their separate ways. In Alicia's room she got her duffel bag ready to shower. Every after noon she showers after school. You can't blame her because if Alicia had her own shower shed take all her time the time she wants. After her bath she reported to the dojo room and began her training.

_'If I want to see Michelangelo again I have to keep it down I don't want him hurt.' _ But it's good to become hero of the foot clan. The trainee's moved as one with their bokken's. One slash two slash and three. "Yami that enough trainings over!" Dogpound yelled out.

This should be a good time to get some distance.

"Hey Leo." Michelangelo said.

"Yes Mikey." Leonardo said paying attention to the tv and his brother's.

"Can I skip patrol today?"

Leonardo turn his attention away from tv. "Uh... No."

"Please Leo please."

"No and why do you want to skip?"

"Just waiting for a phone call from Alicia."

"Mikey it was two days ago maybe your friend lost your number or she has other things to do."

"Come on Leo." Michelangelo complained.

"No."

"You gentlemen ready?" Raphael said crossing his arms.

Michelangelo and Leonardo. "Yes."

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMTMNT**

"Alicia where are you going?" the Shredder said.

"I'm going out master Shredder."

"Where?"

"I don't know just out."

"You were not going to associate with Splinter disciples are?" He pop his eyebrow.

"No sir."

"Alicia your loyalty belongs to the foot clan you must break all ties with your past and focus on what's more important. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir."

Shredder unsheathe his blades. "Betrayal has consequence." Sheathe the three blades and walk away.

Alicia must be careful this time, meeting old friends has their consequences Michelangelo and Alicia might not be compatible friends anymore. Where talking about excitement a life training as a ninja and friendship with a ninja turtle. If things doesn't work out with the foot then Alicia should live with the turtles. Alicia can't lose this perfect life. The excitement the rush!

**TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTM**

"Ahh help me help!" A woman scream "Help me help." Ninjas chase after her cutting the woman off. She hack up a trip backwards. *Gasp*

"Booyakosha!" The foot got knock on the head with a sky kick! Leonardo slice and dice one of the ninja with his katana. Raphael stab with his sais and jump kick him to tue chest. And Donatello cut and poke everyone with his bo.

"Are you alright ma'mam?" Michelangelo reach his hand out to help the woman but she grab his hand and stab him on the shoulder. "Gah!" "

"Mikey!" Leonardo be handed her with his katana.

"AHH AH AH!"

The blood gushes out of her sever forearm. Donatello and Michelangelo in shock didn't see what was coming. Raphael too was surprised but a little he understood conditions.

"We need to go now!" Leonardo ordered!

The brothers followed along leaving the foot woman alone to suffer. The brothers didn't see this behavior before coming from Leo, they expect such brutality from Raphael but Leonardo. This is what leaderships about sacrifice.

Opening the sewer cover Alicia called out to them all. "Hey guys Michelangelo's? Oh hey Mike."

She gotten closer finding the leader covered with blood. No answer she gazed at the leaders bloody body and gaze into his eyes as he did the same blankly.

"Licia dudete come back tomorrow k." Michelangelo.

Walk away as if nothing happened. "Alicia." She turns her attention to the fimilar voice. "Hey Xever." Approach her.

"What are you doing here?"

"roaming the street."

"Have you seen the turtles?"

"No."

"Hmm. Go home now and be careful our comrades been executed and disarmed."

"K."

Damn we learn that life isn't always bright it has consequence. And that includes te mugger who failed to rape Alicia. He was rewarded with a kick to the leg, knee to the face and his knife to the back of his neck.


End file.
